


house party

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [13]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abandonment, Basically, Emotional Hurt, jake working through his parents leaving, sad jake ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: jake's house has never seemed so big before now.





	house party

_ Pap pap pap. _

Jake's footsteps echoed in the empty hallway.

_ Pap pap pap. _

Fingertips barely touching, he dragged them on the wall as he continued forward.

_ Pap pap pap. _

Stopping at the top of the stairs, shoulders slumping, Jake sighed heavily, looking around for something that wasn't there.

On the way down the stairs, he passed a few family pictures that hung on the wall.  Baby pictures.  School pictures.  Pictures of his parents together, looking happy.  His parents had been gone for at least a week now.  Jake knew they were in some sort of trouble, he wasn't stupid.  He also knew they didn't bother enough to make sure he was safe before leaving. 

Jake told everyone he didn't care, that it was actually fun.  He's 18—legally, he can live on his own and he's still got the car his parents didn't take and money from his job.  He was set and there was no one to boss him around or drag him down!  Jake would laugh, clapping his friends on the back as he told them of all the crazy things he'd do now that his parents were gone.

But… it wasn't so fun anymore.  Drinking from the liquor cabinet got old fast; he did that before his parents left, anyway.  Buying anything he wanted got old  _ really  _ fast once the numbers started adding up and he was the one who had to pay.  But, the worst part was the house itself.

It never seemed so big before.  It never seemed so lonely.  

Jake slumped into the kitchen, nearly collapsing in the chair at the dining room table.  For a while he sat in silence, his fingers drumming on the wooden table, creating the only noise in the still house.  

He didn't even like his parents…  Why wasn't he happy they were gone?  Sure, they weren't  _ completely _ terrible, but his family was no Brady Bunch.  The matter of the fact was that Jake didn't particularly care for them and he doubted they particularly cared for him.  If they did, why would they leave?  Why wouldn't they take him with them?  Why wouldn't they at least send someone over to make sure he was okay?  

Jake slammed his hand down on the table, causing the glasses on it to tremble.  The noise seemed to echo for a moment before silence settled upon the room again.  Letting out a shaky sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair, taking a moment to collect himself.  

None of this mattered anymore.  Jake didn't care what happened and he doesn't care what  _ will  _ happen.  He didn't deserve to feel miserable.  He didn't deserve to feel this  _ empty. _

With a small huff, Jake pulled himself out of his chair and turned on his cell phone.  Thumbing through his contacts, he dialed a number and before the other line picked up.  Closing his eyes, he smiled as wide as he could manage and forced his cheery tone of voice.

“Rich, buddy!  Party tonight, my house.  Show up whenever: the sooner the better!   _ Yes, of course you should bring the alcohol!   _  Tell the girls.  Invite as many people as you can.”  After hearing Rich's response, Jake hung up the phone, dropping his façade almost immediately.

Maybe if he filled the house, it wouldn't be as lonely.  

**Author's Note:**

> i totally didn't use this for a school free write whaaa


End file.
